


Stained Glass Eyes

by Carryonmygaywardsons



Category: Superantural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmygaywardsons/pseuds/Carryonmygaywardsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sammy? S-Sam? Sam, oh my God! Sam, please! Please, please don't be gone. No, no, Sammy it's getting dark. Sam! Oh my God! Sam what's going on? Sam! Sam p-please. Oh my God. Oh my God."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to suck. Sorry.

Dean didn't know what it was like. He didn't know what everyone else went through. He didn't know what it was like to see a world of black and white, because all he had ever known was greens and blues, and those hazel eyes. He just didn't know.

Dean was so young when Sam was born, he can barely remember what it was like to know a colorless world. But that's just what Sam did to him. He made him see the green of the trees by their house. He made him see how blue the ocean was, that first time John and Mary took them to the beach. Dean got to live in a world that was so colorful, because his little brother was there, and oh my God, Sam just made all of the colors even brighter. 

John and Mary knew of course. They knew that they're sons were never going to be like normal brothers. They knew that Sam and Dean were two halves made a whole. Sam made Dean's world so much brighter; and Dean made Sam see the rainbows in the sky. They saw the world through each other's eyes. 

When the day comes that their worlds turn dark, and the sky no longer is blue, that will be the day that the earth will quake and the sun will fade, and that will be the day someone lost their soulmate. 

We'll get into that in a bit. For now, Sam and Dean have each other, and the world is bright, and nothing is sad because Dean just gets to stare into hazel eyes and that's good enough for him.


End file.
